Anniversary
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YugixYami and JoeyxKaiba: Forgeting things and other things of cute shounen ainess.
1. Anniversary

**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond are not in the possession of any anime. THEY AIN'T MINE! I only write stories about them because I am an insane pyro maniac who would light things on fire if she couldn't do anything!  
  
_Pairing(s):_ Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Joey, Joey/Yami/Yugi, and Joey/Kaiba  
  
_Warning:_ This fanfiction contains gayness so if you would be as so kind to not bother me you homophobic people who like to flame shounen-ai writers, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ((Makes sure a virus will infect their computer if they read this fiction.**

* * *

**_Anniversary: Part One  
_**  
At the bank of the river, a small boy with spiky blonde, highlighted hair, and shiny violet eyes, sat there, gazing deeply into the water. His reflection smiled at him as well as that of another. The other reflection looked exactly like him but it was fairly well taller.  
  
"Hikari," said the tall boy, named Yami, "We must be going."  
  
"I know." responded Yami's, Hikari, Yugi. Yugi stood up and grabbed Yami's large, soft hand. Yami then bent over and put his lips on the small boy's. "Hey before we go home, let's go see a movie!"  
  
"No," stated the pharaoh, "There are no good ones out."  
  
"You only say that because they're not romances about us." Yugi answered.  
  
"Alright, I'll go.," sighed Yami, "What are we going to go see?"  
  
"We are going to see Legend of Dragoon." Yugi grinned, "The naughty boy version."  
  
"Oh you mean, Lloyd and Dart? Lavitz and King Albert?" replied Yami with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Mhm!" replied Yugi.  
  
"Alrighty then, LET'S GET GOING!" the pharaoh exclaimed, grabbing Yugi by the hand and helping him onto his shoulders. The two arrived at the theatre and got tickets. Yugi led his pharaoh into the black room and sat him down in the front row. Yugi knew that no one would sit that close to see a movie, so he could make out with his spirit. The commercials had started up and ended. Yami sucked on his soda as Yugi looked at the screen in horror. Dart was embracing Lloyd while he was on his death bed when Zieg comes out of the sky and hits them both in the heart with his mighty sword. Crystal tears filled Yugi's eyes and landed in his lap. He then leaned his head on his Nushi and allowed his tears to fall on his jacket. Yami lifted Yugi's head, licked away his tears and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi sobbed quietly as the credits rolled.  
  
"It is okay Hikari." reassured Yami, holding his love close.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" beamed Yugi.  
  
"I need to get back home to rest up for the special event tomorrow. You do too." Yami responded as they began to walk off. As the two walked off, Yugi began to get caught up in his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Yugi thought to himself. They both arrived back the Muto home.  
  
"Yugi-Chan!" exclaimed Yugi's grandfather as he and Yami entered the card shop. He then shooed Yami upstairs, kissing him lightly on the cheek before Yami left.  
  
"I am sorry I was late home." Yugi sighed.  
  
"It's okay Yugi. So how was the movie?" answered Ji-chan.  
  
"It was sad but REALLY good." smiled Yugi.  
  
"Well I hope you and Yami enjoyed yourselves. He's waiting for you upstairs, I'd go to him now." he responded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Yugi bowed his head and went upstairs where his pharaoh sat on their bed. Yami laid down and looked up at the ceiling fan and his eyes rolled just like the ceiling fan did.  
  
"Hey Hikari." Yami stated, looking at him. Yugi plopped down beside him.  
  
"Nushi," he spoke, "What is tomorrow's big event?"  
  
"That's for me to know," said Yami, putting his finger on his lover's nose, "And you to find out. The sooner you go to sleep and wake up, the closer you will be to finding it out."  
  
"Alright." replied Yugi, getting under the coves and wrapping himself up. he then balled up and fell asleep. In the morning  
  
"Yug, wake up." spoke a familiar voice. It was Joey. "Lunch is ready,"  
  
"Alright." answered Yugi, lifting himself up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "So what is today's big event?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You will find out as soon as you go downstairs." Joey stated as they both sauntered downstairs. A trail of yellow and purple streamers flowed down the stair railing.  
  
"wow! I wonder what today is." Yugi thought again. He then showed a slight smile and went into the kitchen where all the lights were turned off. The lights suddenly flashed on and the kitchen was filled with his favorite decorations and food.  
  
"Hello Nushi." stated Yami, grinning as he stepped towards Yugi. "Happy anniversary, we have been together for a year today."  
  
"WOW! NUSHI!" beamed Yugi as tears of happiness filled his eyes. He then hugged the tall pharaoh. Joey had finally entered the kitchen. The party has heated up. All of Yugi's friends were dirty dancing, including him. Yami and Yugi were popping in the center. At the end Yami kissed Yugi and held out to him a small velvet box.  
  
"Being the best moment in my life, I kneel before you and ask for your hand in marriage." Yami said, closing his eyes and looking at the ground as Yugi took the box and nodded yes.

**_The Wedding_**  
  
Golden bells rang as Yugi and Yami went down the stairs to the limo and stepped in.  
  
"Way to go Yugi!" exclaimed Yugi's friends. Before Yugi had gotten in, he through the bouquet. Joey caught it as Bakura fluttered his eyebrows at him. Joey placed one arm around him and they kissed as Yugi and his pharaoh drove off into the horizon.


	2. Make Over

**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond are not in the possession of any anime. THEY AIN'T MINE! I only write stories about them because I am an insane pyro maniac who would light things on fire if she couldn't do anything!**

**_Pairing(s):_ Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Joey, Joey/Yami/Yugi, and Joey/Kaiba**

**_Warning:_ This fanfiction contains gayness so if you would be as so kind to not bother me you homophobic people who like to flame shounen-ai writers, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ((Makes sure a virus will infect their computer if they read this fiction.**

**Thank you Misura for the EXCELLENT feedback! Also you too Dagger! **

**

* * *

**

**_Aniversary: Part 2_**

Well after Yugi and Yami went on their honeymoon, everything was rather peaceful. Yugi had his head nuzzled against Yami's chest while they laid on the couch watching TV. They had come so far. Since they had their first encounter as separate people. That was three years ago. Yugi didn't care that Yami was a five thousand year old spirit. No, all that mattered to him was a good relationship. In his mind, Yami was merely a few years older than him.  
  
"Nushi," spoke Yami, "I need my rest."  
  
"Aw, alright," Yugi replied holding out the Sennen puzzle and Yami went inside it. He wanted his pharaoh healthy and happy not struggling to contain his human form. Yugi knew that he was going to have to face it. The fact that his pharaoh, one day, would leave him to go to the quiet haven in the sky. Yugi hit hisself, but not too hard, hard enough to change his trail of thought. The next morning  
  
The Sennen puzzle glowed as Yami, floated right back out of it and giving Yugi an early morning kiss and hug.  
  
"Don't wake me up Ji- Chan, I don't wanna, " Yugi said, fakly in his sleep, as the pharaoh touched his nose, "GOTCHA!" Yugi threw his arms around his Nushi and tickled him.  
  
"Yes, you go me." Yami smiled, looking at his Hikari. "So what should we do today?"  
  
"Not sure." replied Yugi looking up, blankly. Thought in twined him. Could this be his dream or was it a reality. Yugi had this feeling. Everything he had done had always been a dream, a mirage. "Maybe I'm not real," Yugi thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
"Have you ever had this feeling that you're not real?" Yugi replied.  
  
"Every so often, but when I see you it makes me know it is a reality." Yami grinned at Yugi.  
  
"I'm glad I have you." Yugi grabs Yami and holds him close to his body, "Without you, life seems pointless. I'm so happy I solved the Sennen puzzle."  
  
"Oh Nushi," Yami purred, petting Yugi on the head as Yugi laid his spiky haired head in Yami's lap. He then planted a light kiss on Yugi's lips and secured him into his arms. "Well you might as well get dressed."  
  
"Yes," Yugi agreed, removing his pajamas and getting on his black leather pants and a kiss my butt t-shirt and smiled at Yami. "Let's go shopping!"  
  
"I'm not in the shopping mood." Yami stated, looking down at his black boots. He thought that he needed some new shoes and some more hair gel to keep his hair nice and spiky. "Alright maybe I do need to pick up a few things."  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Yugi, grabbing Yami by the hand and dragging him out of the house and to the car. Yami unlocked the car and started it up. Yami drove them both to Domino Mall. They both hopped out and headed to the front door. Yugi went inside followed closely by Yami. he led them both to this gothic like shop.  
  
"Hot Topic?" Yami stated.  
  
"Well I thought I could get some new collars so I won't be very long." Yugi beamed as he went inside. The walls were lined with black net t- shirts, black boots, white t-shirts, assorted dog chains, and leather pants. Yugi found the dog collars and picked up one of the larger ones and purchased it. He stepped out of the shop and put on the collar.  
  
"Ooooo, I like kitty." kidded Yami petting Yugi again as he purred.  
  
"It's time to do what shopping that you need to get done now." Yugi said. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need some new boots and hair gel." Yami replied. Yugi began to drag Yami across the mall by the ear al the way to the bathroom on the other side.  
  
"COME ON! THE MALL MEANS WASTE MONEY AND TIME! DON'T LIMIT YOUR FASHION!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"I like my style." Yami stated.  
  
"For once can you dress sexy for me?" Yugi almost cried.  
  
"I never knew." thought Yami, "Maybe I can show him a side of me that he's never seen of me before."  
  
"Yami here's one hundred dollars. Use it wisely to make yourself look a little better." Yugi insisted, handing Yami the money.  
  
"You have a deal Nushi. All I ask of you is to get my hair gel from the Fab 5 shop alright." replied Yami.  
  
"Deal!" Yugi grinned as he walked off.  
  
"Hmm, where should I go first?" Yami said to himself. "The Hot Topic had some pretty sexy clothes, let's start there." He sauntered into the shop and looked with amazement. He saw this really cute, leather mini skirt with a silver chain dangling for the left side. He picked that up as well as a white see-through t-shirt. Yami liked the outfit and bought them. The total cost was twenty-nine dollars. Yami went into the back of the shop and put it on. He then thought that a pair of leather boots would spice it up a bit. Yami went back into the shop and bought himself a pair and put them on. He looked hot and spicy.  
  
"Nushi!" hollered a voice from the other side of the mall.  
  
"Hikari?" Yami responded as his Hikari ran up to him.  
  
"NUSHI!" Yugi exclaimed, flipping up the skirt and continuing to examine his love. HE licked his finger and planted it on Yami's bum, "Too hot to handle!."  
  
"Heh. I'm glad you like, Hikari. Oh! and did you get the hair gel?"  
  
"Just as promised." Yugi handed Yami a large bottle of hair gel.  
  
"WHOO HOO!" Yami jumped up as his skirt went up too! Yugi just stared up at him.  
  
"Nice" Yugi had a trail of drool going down his chin. This in fact had to be his favorite day (besides his anniversary). Yugi had never seen Yami so hot before except in bed. but that's another story.


	3. Remembering the Past

Yugi and Yami wished to go out on Friday but they didn't know where they wanted to go.  
"The Domino Museum," Yugi spoke, "I want to go there."  
"Why?" Yami replied, annoyed. Slightly, because of Yugi and slightly because of these really bad stomach cramps.  
"Please?" Yugi begged the pharaoh at his knees.  
"All right," Yami agreed, "But you have to allow me to carry you the whole way."  
"Deal!" Yugi smiled, allowing his Nushi to pick him up. Yugi let his head to rest against Yami's chest, listening to the thump thump of his constant heartbeat. ' I'll enjoy this as long as it lasts. ' He thought as he almost fell asleep.  
"Well we're here." Yami announced.  
"Yami can you carry me while we are in the museum?" Yugi insisted.  
"Yes of course Koi." Answered Yami, keeping a strong grip on his Hikari.  
Inside the museum it was very silent until they went into the Egyptian exhibit. Yami's mind began to fill with yells and screams, all cries for help from his family in his past life on Earth.  
"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked his Nushi who had set him on the floor and grabbed his head. Yugi quickly secured his pharaoh in his grip as he began to yell.  
"Ahhh! Help me!" he cried, but it wasn't his voice. It was deeper. "What the heck is wrong with me?" Yugi pressed him hard against his chest.  
"Yami please calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Yugi reassured his lover. He wouldn't stop yelling so Yugi had to lead him out of the exhibit. After he had left, the yelling had finally stopped.  
"I'm sorry that you didn't get to take a really good look at the exhibit Koi." Yami apologized to Yugi. "I just heard screams and cries for help in my head."  
"It's alright. I just don't want to see you suffer." Yugi answered.  
"Thank you, my Hikari." Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and scooped him up in his arms and left the Domino Museum. ~Back in the Muto Home~  
"Yugi-chan!" exclaimed Yugi's grandfather who was there to visit. Yami went up to their room after pecking him lightly on the cheek.  
"Yes sir!" Yugi bowed his head in respect.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Kind of." Yugi spoke, looking down at his small pink feet.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Yami had lost his mind at the museum today." Yugi told his grandpa.  
"How?"  
"He just yelled and hollered for help."  
"Sounds bad."  
"I know. I don't feel comfortable with him at the museum anymore."  
"He's probably remembering a lost past.  
"Mayhap..."  
"Don't forget, no matter what, Yami will always love you and nothing can ever change his feelings for you. He will love you always. Now let him show you how much he loves you."  
"Mhm!" Yugi nodded and went upstairs to find Yami laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. His crimson eyes followed its swift movement. "Yami?"  
"Yes Hikari?" he asked him.  
"Just seeing if you were okay." Yugi replied.  
"Alright." his pharaoh smiled. Yugi got into the bed beside the pharaoh and nudged him. He slid a hand up Yami's shirt and laid his hand over his chest. Yugi just loved the feeling of his Koi's heartbeat. Yami laid his hand on his Koi's. So tender and warm. He nuzzled Yugi's chest and kissed him softly on the lips. He then smelled Yugi's hair and flipped his Hikari onto the bottom.  
"What are you up to now you naughty naughty boy?" Yugi smirked at Yami. He slowly removed Yugi's clothing.  
"I'm feeling bad now not the sick kind though." Yami looked so naughty then. Yugi watched his lover closely. The pharaoh nuzzled the teen's tender fleshed chest and kissed it.  
Laying side by side, they made love until early morning.  
"Aw, Nushi," Yugi laid his head against air. His love was gone. "YAMI!!!! YAMI!!!" He knew that Yami would never, ever leave him alone in bed. They would either wake up at the same time or Yami would wake him up. Yugi put on some clothing and headed downstairs. Ji-Chan was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "Ji-Chan, have you seen Yami?"  
'No I am afraid not." Ji-chan replied. Yugi was hoping it had nothing to do with Nefert. Yami had told him about her before. She was his wife in the Egyptian times. Yugi had no choice but to go to the museum... 


	4. Love Surpasses All

"Yami-chan," Yugi was nervous. He had now clue how Yami could have escaped. His violet eyes filled with crystal tears as he ran down the street. Yugi arrived at the Domino Museum in five minutes flat. Hew paid his admission and headed into the Egyptian exhibit. Yami was standing in front of the case of his journal. His eyes were blank and lifeless, as if his very life was gone, but his heartbeat was still there.  
"Uh.." He moaned.  
"Yami!" Yugi ran over to him and secured the pharaoh in his arms. Yami's head twitched and he seemed to wake up.  
"Yugi," Hearing his sexy, deep voice calmed Yugi down, "WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE!!!?"  
"Nani?" Yugi was puzzled.  
"Look, I have this strange feeling about Nefert alright. I think she might have reincarnated into someone. And I don't want her trying to hurt you." Yami cried. Seriousness filled Yami's eyes.  
"She can't hurt me." Yugi said, confidently, "You needn't worry about this." Yugi had secretly started to hate his self for this because he suggested going here. It was his fault Yami now has to now suffer with thoughts of past pains. Yugi began to cry into Yami's chest.  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked, stroking Yugi.  
"This is all my fault," his sad tear filled eyes looked up at his Nushi, "If I hadn't suggested we come here, you wouldn't be suffering. Now we have to move out of Domino to another city to get away from here."  
"No we don't! I know you are happy here! We aren't going to leave!" Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and head and they left the Domino Museum.  
"Let's just go home," Yugi was depressed. Not only because of what happened then, but he hadn't heard anything about Joey.  
"No Koi," Yami lifted up the teen and put him onto his shoulders and began to rush to the lake where Yugi solved the puzzle. He had one thought, if he could get a single kiss from his Hikari in the area where he was released, Nefert and all of his children. Yami arrived quickly at the lake.  
  
"What are we here for?" Yugi asked his Koi when he set him down onto the ground. Yami bent over, locking his tender pink lips onto the teenager. His memories began to be wiped out. Nefert and all of his children were wiped out. Only his memories of Yugi remained. Yugi wrapped his arms around his Nushi and cried.  
"It's all right Yugi." Yami reassured him. "Coming to this spot and being this close to you has made me forget all of the things that happened to me during the Egyptian times."  
"I do have two questions for you though," stated Yugi, "How did you get out of the house without Ji-chan knowing and what attracted you there?  
"Number one: I crawled out of the window as you slept and two, I don't know because my memory was just wiped about that. You silly little boy." Yami pinched Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled at his Nushi.  
"I wanna Karaoke." Yugi spoke out of the blue.  
"No my Nushi," Yami shook his head. "We're gonna see a movie."  
"Which one?" His Hikari asked.  
"Which ever one you want to see." Yami smiled at Yugi. They walked hand and hand to the theatre. 


	5. Valentine's Day

"I would hate to see a time when Yami, well isn't Yami," Yugi thought as he lay down in his bed, beneath the covers with his love by his side.  
  
Yami and Yugi had just returned from the new Legend of the Dragoon movie that had just came out last week.  
  
"Yugi," Yami poked the teen as he slept, but no answer, "This is hopeless." A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he got under the covers, wrapped his arms around his Nushi, and fell asleep.  
  
When they woke up in the morning, both of them showered and returned to their normal regular day lives. Especially Yami. Those events from the past were gone and worries, burned away without pain. Yugi planned on sneaking out on the account of Valentine's Day was today. He was going shopping for Yami.  
  
"What can I get him that will satisfy his needs," Yugi thought to his self, "Hair gel for sure. Mayhap some red roses and a quiet dinner at home. That's the ticket!"  
  
Yugi went out shopping and got some of the things Yami loved most. In particular, steak, mushroom, and soy sauce. It didn't take him too long to gather these individual items and he headed home.  
  
Before he had left, he called Joey and asked him to take Yami to some place away from the house so that he could fix everything up and make the house look nice.  
  
When Yugi arrived at home, as Joey promised, Yami was out of the house. The teen went into the kitchen, put on his apron, and got to work. Yami could be home anytime soon.  
  
Dinner was ready and the dining room was set up. A large vase of red roses sat in between the two chairs. A pair of wine glasses with white wine in them sat aside from the plates and utensils.  
  
The door swung open, revealing Yugi's sweet love. Yami was dressed nicely, as if he knew what was going on. The flames of the candlelight flickered as Yugi led Yami to the table and sat him down.  
  
"Hikari, you did all of this for me?" Yami stammered.  
  
"Aye!" Yugi nodded, leaning forward and kissing the pharaoh, "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Thank you, my sweet, sweet Yugi." He gulfed down the food quickly, but took long enough to savor the flavor of each bite.  
  
"You are welcome." Yugi kissed him, after toasting to a forever lasting relationship. 


	6. Visitor

Darkness meant nothing to the couple.  
  
Yugi sat alone in the windowsill, gazing at the relaxing crash of the ocean's water against the beach.  
  
A horn honk frightened Yugi and made him fall. Being very lucky, Yami was there to catch him.  
  
"Aibo," Yami sighed, "You need to be more cautious." Yugi looked up at him with innocence in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Yugi got out of Yami's grasp to go downstairs and answer the door. To his shock, a red Ferrari was parked in the driveway.  
  
When he opened the door he was filled with joy when his eyes met Joey's.  
  
"Heya Yug!" Joey closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"JOEY!" Yugi threw his arms around the blonde and kissed him softly on the cheek. When Yami saw him, he ran over to him.  
  
"Good to see you again!" Yami kissed Joey lightly on the lips. They went into the Muto home and plopped onto the couch. It'd been about two months since they had been together. Yugi knew they were going to have company tonight, so he wanted Joey to feel at home. He went to the kitchen and brought back one of the exotic liquors that was given to him and Yami as a wedding present. Yugi poured it up and gave Joey a glass.  
  
"Bakura and I didn't last long." Joey had a tear in his eye.  
  
"Aww... poor Joey." Yugi tried to reassure his friend, "Need a bit of time away from the city?" He nodded as his lower lip came up to his nose in a very puppy like face. Tears of crystal filled his eyes. Yugi and Yami scooted together, putting Joey in the middle. The two fondled his creamy white skin.  
  
Yugi and Yami messed with Joey for some while until Yugi remembered something that someone had told him in one of his duels.  
  
"Joey," Yugi got back into his clothing.  
  
"What?" Joey replied.  
  
"I need to tell you something." Joey nodded and began to listen, "Seto Kaiba told me this, he said that he loved you with all of his passion, but he was too afraid to tell you." Joey's face lit up.  
  
"How could such a rich person love me though?" Joey looked at Yugi.  
  
"I don't know. What I do know is that he and Mokuba live. I think that you should see him all right." Yugi cheered up Joey. He gave him directions to the Kaiba home and then Joey took off.  
  
"Do you think this will work out?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"For Joey and Kaiba's sakes, I pray." Yugi and Yami watched Joey drive off... 


	7. Marriage

Within a few minutes, Joey arrived at the Kaiba home. It was a large, almost white house sort of building with at least ten limozines, 5 motorcycles, and 2 corvettes in the parking spaces.

'DAMN! How many cars does Kaiba need?' though Joey when he saw the CEO looking out the window at his ferrari.  
  
'A ferrari?' thought Kaiba, 'I have one, but it isn't red...'  
  
He went outside and to his shock, the mutt was sitting in the driver's seat, staring back at him. Very frightening to the teen.  
  
"MUTT!" he exclaimed. Seto's first thought: 'Yugi told him!' None the less, he was kind of happy about having that dreaded crush on the blonde off his chest.   
  
"Uhm, Kaiba," He got out of the car, "Yugi told me how you feel..." Joey blushed as did Kaiba.  
  
"He did," Kaiba looked at his feet, "So you won't mind this," He pressed his lips to Joey's with love and passion. He allowed his tongue to dive deep into Wheeler's inviting cavern. They danced around with gentle, loving grace. Their fingers laced as they let their warmth flow inbetween them.  
  
"Bindanshi," Joey cuddled his master, worming his hand into Kaiba's back pocket.   
  
"Koibito," Kaiba kissed him again as he did the same as Joey.   
  
Yami and Yugi recieved news of their friend's permanant bondage. Yugi was a bit big headed about being the actual one who brought them together, but as you know, he stopped it after the first time Yami got mad about it.  
  
"You're a good friend AND a matchmaker aibou!" Yami smiled at Yugi with pride in his eyes.  
  
Five Months Later  
  
"Yug, do I look all right?" Joey slicked back his hair with some gel and then having Yugi straighten his collar. His tuxedo was white. Joey was an innocent virgin, as was Kaiba. He knew Kaiba was saving that for someone special and he was going to be it.

"Yes Joey," Yugi smiled at his friend.  
  
Joey and Seto were at the Kaiba manor for their bondage. Not too many people showed up for Kaiba or Joey. The few included, Mai, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba.  
  
In their eyes, everything was perfect. All they needed was friends, good, loving, caring, friends.  
  
Both of the men were too masculine to wear a dress, so both wore tuxedoes. They made their vows and waited for the preacher to say the blessed words.  
  
"You may kiss the groom." Kaiba pulled Joey's head to his with a gentle hand and kissed him like he did five months ago. Yugi smiled at his once depressed friend as they ran down the stairway and got into the car.  
  
"GOOD LUCK YOU TWO!!!" Yugi waved as they drove off into the horizon.  
  
**_Owari_**

* * *

**Not the best ending you know, but I have the evil writer's block. Thank you to my faithful reviewers! ((Places Candy with their names on it when they review the last chappie and LOTS of it))  
  
THANK YOU DAGGER AND MISURA!!!**


End file.
